


Overcast

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute flufff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, beach date, doesnt go as planned, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: A beach date doesn’t go as planned
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Kudos: 8





	Overcast

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and is using quarantine to do absolutely nothing about their wip’s and hates themselves for it? Me!  
> Enjoy the fluff though guys

“Oh.” Said Logan, staring at the grey skies dejectedly. 

“What?” 

“I had planned a picnic at the beach, because I knew it was something you enjoyed, but now it’s overcast.” 

“Why’s that an issue?” Said Roman, grabbing the other by the arm. “Cmon, specs, lets go.”

“But the objective of being at the beach is to enjoy the sun and heat-“

“We can still have fun! The wind is blowing, it’s not too cold, and we won’t get burned because the suns not there!” 

“Actually-“ 

“Hush. Suns not there.” 

Roman hopped onto a rock, and held out a hand for Logan to take. 

With a sigh, he pulled himself up as well. 

“I’m still not sure this is beach weather-“ 

“Look, just let me enjoy the date you planned.” 

A few minutes in, Roman began to shiver. 

“You see, it’s not beach weather. Let’s just go.”

“N-no! I’m not going, we’re having fun at the date you planned! Cuddle me.” 

He snuggled in against Logan’s chest, who instinctively wrapped his arms around Roman. “See? I’m cozy.” 

“Imbecile.” Logan said fondly. 

“Nerd.” 

“Dingbat.” 

“Sexy.”

“W-what?” Logan blushed. 

“Hot pocket.”

“Alright, that’s stupid.”

“No! You’re hot and delicious.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that,”

Logan leaned down and kissed the top of Romans head. “Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or kudos would be much appreciated


End file.
